<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Times of Romance. by Demonic_Neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013264">Times of Romance.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko'>Demonic_Neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara went with her adopted mother to Argo's while everyone has a surprise to deal with/handle.</p><p>This is the second store in my new series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Micheal (Lucifer TV) &amp; Original Character(s), Querl Dox/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Times [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Times of Romance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Querl Dox stood alone watching the screen with some of the staff around him working away.</p><p>Alex walked up beside him. “Kara has made it safely to Argo city.”</p><p>Querl nodded his head at her words. “She is going to have her baby up there?”</p><p>Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, she did take my mom with her. Seems she wanted to check out a piece of it and no one blamed her for it either.”</p><p>Querl chuckled softly.</p><p>“You speak to Nia?” Alex asked him as she looked at him.</p><p>Querl sighed softly. “Yes, she just said she is going to stay. She is kind of getting her sister to speak to her again.” He said simply before he looked at Alex. “I think she is still scared from when that group of aliens came and took aliens and experimented on them.” He said simply. “At least Kara got them to let everyone go and herself too.”</p><p>Alex nodded her head and opened her mouth to speak when a portal opened behind them as a woman came through bleeding from her side. “Are you okay?”</p><p>The woman looked briefly up at her before she turned and pointed her gun at the portal as a creature came towards her as she shot at it. “Having my powers right now would be great.” She winced as she moved. “Close the portal and you sent me to the wrong place you wankers.”</p><p>Querl couldn’t put who this person was shooting into the portal along with his own people too. “A?”</p><p>A turned and looked at him. “Q?” She said right before she was stabbed in the back just as the portal closed behind her and she fell forward dropping the gun she was holding as it hit the ground it turned to dust.</p><p>Alex rushed over. “The wound is clean even though it was deep.”</p><p>A muttered as she heard people running and wheels as well too. “Oh great, I’m in the past.” She said as she fainted from the lack of blood.</p><p>Querl reached out and grabbed her before she hit the ground. “What happened A?” He whispered softly before he handed her off to the medical team as they wheeled her off.</p><p>Alex placed a hand on his shoulder. “An old friend?”</p><p>Querl shook his head slightly. “Ex-girlfriend and this time she will answer my questions.” He looked at Alex. “She left never telling me anything and I never pushed for answers either.”</p><p>“Right now she just needs to wake up to answer them Brainy,” Alex said simply.</p><p>Querl nodded his head before he made himself busy for hours. Later when he got a report that they had closed up her wounds he went to check on her. “How is she?”</p><p>Lena looked at him as she was filled in on what Alex knew earlier. “She was stabbed in the back. It thankfully wasn’t as bad as we thought it was. The problem is with her wound on her front.” She said simply as she pulled out a container with a fragment of kryptonite with flecks of blood on it. “This was in her wound.”</p><p>Querl looked at it and then at her. “Why would they shoot her with that she is human isn’t she?”</p><p>Lena shook her head. “We just checked to see if she was human or not and she is zero percent human she is a full alien.” She looked at her screen. “We should let her rest she needs to heal now.”</p><p>Querl nodded his head as they walked out together.</p><p>What neither saw was the sunlight coming in and landing on her as she drew it into her body.</p><p>Three days later Lena and Querl ran to her room. “Let me go.” A said as she looked at the whole medical staff as well as the two new people in the room with it.</p><p>“It’s not safe for you to go,” Lena said simply. “So your staying put.”</p><p>“I was going to go forward in time so I would be fine.” A said simply.</p><p>Querl shook his head slightly. “Your staying put for once and later you’re going to answer questions I have A.”</p><p>A looked at him annoyed and tried to move when she winced. “Rao this would easier if I still had my powers.” She said settling herself back into place.</p><p>“What happened to your powers?” Lena asked.</p><p>A sighed softly. “Let’s put it this way I lost my connection to them.” She sighed softly. “Sorry I just have to be vague.”</p><p>Lena nodded her head slightly. “I have been told some times with time travel you have too.”</p><p>A sighed softly. “It’s annoying when you can’t tell people who you are.”</p><p>Alex poked her head in. “Oh there, you both are. Kara is calling in with mom it seems they found out the gender of the baby.”</p><p>A turned and looked at them. “Fine, I will stay put for now.” She looked at Alex. “Fifty dollars says she’s having a daughter.”</p><p>Lena laughed softly. “No fair you know this kid.”</p><p>A smiled softly. “Yes but still that’s neither here nor there on the subject.”</p><p>Querl shook his head. “We better go.” He stopped at the door and looked back at A who was looking out the window. “We still need to talk I want answers.”</p><p>A turned her head and looked at him. “And I wanted to tell you them all back then but I couldn’t.” She pointed at the door. “You better go Querl.”</p><p>Querl nodded and went to walk out of the room.</p><p>“Aphrodite.” A said simply.</p><p>Querl looked back at her. “What?”</p><p>A smiled softly at him. “My first name is Aphrodite you know the goddess of love.”</p><p>Querl smiled softly at her. “Cute.” He turned and left the room smiling as he went.</p><p>Weeks later Aphrodite sat at a table looking at a closed door. Up until now, she had been on the hospital side. But she was mended expect the whole no powers thing and that still bugged her. But she had been placed here once she was cleared to leave. She had learned that Mon-El had gone forward in time again before he knew about the baby. And no one could get ahold of him to tell him either. “He’s dead he died shortly after he returned. You can ask them if you don’t believe me.” After that, she was placed here waiting for their return.</p><p>Alex walked in and stood there looking at her. “You right he is dead. How did you know?”</p><p>Aphrodite sighed softly. “A favorite for your niece I went to find out what happened to her father. No one ever told her or no one ever bothered to try and find out either.”</p><p>“Are you going to start answering Querl’s questions,” Alex asked her.</p><p>Aphrodite just sat there for a while before she spoke. “He just wants to know why I left that night.”</p><p>“Can’t say I blame him,” Alex said simply. “Can you?”</p><p>Aphrodite sighed softly. “No, I just can’t yet.” She reached up and ran her hands across her face. She turned her head when she heard something. “Oh no, not those two?”</p><p>Alex stepped out to find out what was going on just as a female with long black hair dressed in a short red dress and blood-red high heels. With a man with blonde hair that had a streak of frosted blue in it and black cat ears poking out of his hair. “Stop right there.”</p><p>“Now now that’s no way to speak to a friend.” The girl said as she flirted with Alex.</p><p>Aphrodite sighed softly clearly annoyed. “Stand down Lucy your in the past not some twisted place you can hit on, flirt with anyone and everyone in front of your lover there.”</p><p>Lucy poked her head in and pouted. “But it’s so much fun boss.” She said walking over and breaking the cuffs. “We should bounce.”</p><p>Aphrodite shook her head as she stood up and walked up beside Alex. “Wish I could Lucy. But as I seemed to be in the past before we agreed who we would seek out. We are going to play it by the book.” She could hear people coming. “Maru take our dear Lucy and go find her father and speak to him. You should find him still in Lux.”</p><p>Maru nodded his head. “Come on my Queen.” He said taking Lucy’s hand in his as they opened a portal and he dragged Lucy with him.</p><p>Aphrodite turned and looked at Querl. “Leave it no one wants to mess with the daughter of the devil.” She looked at Alex and poked her shoulder. “Now I understand the use of his powers with hers.” She smacked Alex on the arm. “Alright?”</p><p>Alex shifted her clothes. “Um yeah, I have to go.” She walked away quickly from the group.</p><p>Querl watched her before he turned and looked back at Aphrodite again. “Who were those two?”</p><p>Aphrodite smirked softly as she stood there at the cell door. “Friends beside’s Maru is utterly loyal to Lucy has been since they first met.” She laughed softly before she turned and walked back into the cell. She sat down on the table and drew her feet up around her. “I wish I could tell you more.”</p><p>Querl stood at the doorway and leaned against the door frame. “How did you lose your powers?”</p><p>Aphrodite sighed softly. “I was shot with a laser that we were trying to use it on Colbolt Blue. I got sapped instead.” She shook her head slightly. “Who that is we have a guess but we aren’t really sure who it is. Just the family he wants to take out and thankfully isn’t mine.” She smiled softly. “I have been told my powers will return on their own in given time until then I use a gun or fist fighting if I need to.”</p><p>Querl nodded his head. “I know the name.” He said simply. “Why were you heading to this point in time and what were those things you were shooting at too.”</p><p>Aphrodite rubbed the back of her hand as she spoke. “Demon’s is what they are. They have crawled out of the bowels of hell. We were talking about going back in time to speak to Lucifer Morningstar to get him to make a choice this time around.” She sighed softly. “In my time that leads up to yours the demons have broken out of hell and they are coming for him, his currently soon to be wife, and a person stronger than Super Girl, and my friend Lucy as well.”</p><p>Querl looked at her. “She is his daughter?”</p><p>Aphrodite nodded her head. “Yes.” She sighed softly. “Kara will have her child soon enough. And will back with her child for everyone to meet.”</p><p>“To protect the child?” Querl asked her.</p><p>“Yes.” Aphrodite stood up and walked up to him. “Once she returns with her daughter. I will tell you everything you want to know about why I went forward in time and why I left.” She said simply. “But I have to ask you not to tell Kara my name until she tells us the baby’s name.” She placed a finger on his lips before he started to speak. “Please I’m not going to leave yet I still need help besides Lucifer.” She said taking her hand away and held out her hand to him. “Please?”</p><p>Querl sighed softly and took it. “Deal, but if you vanish forward in time I’m coming for you, and I won’t let you go until I get those answers.”</p><p>Aphrodite couldn’t help the smile. “Thank you prince charming.” She said with a giggle.</p><p>Querl shook his head slightly before he turned to see someone running up to him. “What is it?”</p><p>“A portal has opened it looks like Gary but the person isn’t moving like Gary.” The soldier pulls up a video to show them.</p><p>“It looks like Gary,” Querl said simply.</p><p>“It’s not him. He was murdered early on in the fight, and his body took over by a demon.” Aphrodite sighed softly. “We didn’t know for a long while.” She shook her head. “He is on the hunt.” She reached up and rubbed her eyes for a bit.</p><p>“Who is he hunting?” Querl asked her.</p><p>Aphrodite looked up at him. “Me he is looking for my dead body. If he could get to Kara he would come for her as well.” She sighed softly. “He won’t stop until he either kills me or finds my dead body.” She went around Querl and was stopped by a hand on her wrist. She looked over at him. “What?”</p><p>“We go together you still owe me answers,” Querl said with a smirk. “And you will answer them.”</p><p>Aphrodite just raised an eyebrow at him as she started to walk away knowing he would follow after her.</p><p>A short while later Querl flew them to the spot as the people were running away. “You should calm down.”</p><p>The Gary demon ignored him and just stared at Aphrodite. “So the princess ran instead of dying how shameful.”</p><p>Aphrodite rolled her eyes. “Sorry but I’m no princess.” She said pulling a gun out and aiming at him.</p><p>The Gary demon humphed at her. “But your father is of royal blood. So you are a very dead princess.” He said before he launched himself at her knocking Querl Dox away.</p><p>Aphrodite jumped back as she started to shoot him. “I’m not Michael’s princess.”</p><p>Querl attacked him and was brushed off. “Hate to ask right now but Michael who?”</p><p>Aphrodite was about to answer him when she saw the Gary demon grab Querl by his throat and squeeze. She stood there as terror raced through her mind.</p><p>The Gary demon smirked. “I get rid of a bug like you and take the princess back to the true king of…” He looked to see his arm on fire as he dropped Querl as he then brushed off the fire.</p><p>Aphrodite glared darkly at him. “Get away from him.” Her eyes were glowing red at the time.</p><p>Querl and the Gary demon turned and looked at her while the one just stared at her.</p><p>The Gary demon growled at her. “You little bitch.” And moved towards her.</p><p>Aphrodite yelled at him as she shot laser beams out of her eyes at him as she moved towards him.</p><p>A portal opened up behind the Gary demon.</p><p>Aphrodite blinked a couple of times before she did a roundhouse kick followed by a scissor kicking him into the portal. “Tell Michael I’m no one’s princess.” She said as she closed the portal behind him. Once the portal closed she slumped to the ground holding her eyes. “That’s been a long time since I have done that.”</p><p>Querl quickly walked up to her. “Are you okay to stand?”</p><p>Aphrodite took his hand. “I think so.” She said as she slowly stood up.</p><p>Querl took a hold of her waist and flew her back to the DEO. He walked her back to Lena to be checked over. When it was just him, Lena, Alex, and Aphrodite he spoke again. “Are you Clark and Lois Kent’s daughter?”</p><p>Aphrodite looked at her blonde hair and then looked back at him. “I’m not his daughter.”</p><p>Alex stared at her. “Your Kara’s daughter aren’t you?”</p><p>Aphrodite smiled at her. “If we go to the tower can it be connected to Gideon?” She asked looking at Querl.</p><p>“Maybe I didn’t set it up but I’m sure Team Flash wouldn’t mind helping on this,” Querl said simply.</p><p>Lena handed Aphrodite a pair of led lined glasses. “I’m sure it could help.”</p><p>Aphrodite took them and smiled at her. “Thanks.” She sighed happily once they were on. She walked with them to the car. She didn’t say anything she just leaned against Querl as they drove.</p><p>Querl just watched her as she stared out at nothing. ‘What is she hiding from me?’</p><p>Alex parked the car as they got out. “What?”</p><p>“When I was a small child I remember coming here with my mom.” Aphrodite smiled softly. “I stayed here until one of my aunts came for me.” She walked in smiling to herself as she waved slightly at Jon as she walked up to the door and unlocked it. She turned and looked at them. “This way to answers that I wasn’t going to tell you until Kara got back but plans change.” She walked through the door.</p><p>Everyone followed after her.</p><p>Querl walked over to the screen and got to work.</p><p>Aphrodite stood back and quietly watched him.</p><p>Lena looked at Alex and then to Jon then back to Aphrodite as she kept on watching Querl Dox work.</p><p>Querl finished sometime later and turned and looked at Aphrodite who was still watching him. “Done. Your turn now.”</p><p>Aphrodite looked away from him. “Gideon tell them about the hero known as Power Girl.” She said simply.</p><p>Gideon spoke up. “Password?”</p><p>Aphrodite sighed softly as she shook her head. “What’s the hint?”</p><p>Gideon spoke again. “What’s her name?”</p><p>Aphrodite rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Aphrodite Lena Danvers.”</p><p>Everyone stared at her.</p><p>Gideon spoke again. “Password accepted welcome back Power Girl.” Just as images of Power Girl appeared on the screen.</p><p>Querl stared at a picture of Aphrodite dressed in a white version of her mother’s current suit standing beside her mother. “You take after your mom.”</p><p>Aphrodite smiled softly. “In a lot of ways it seems. She fell in love with an alien as did I.”</p><p>Alex looked at her. “She didn’t tell Mon-el did she?”</p><p>Aphrodite shook her head. “She wanted to tell him but she couldn’t get a hold of him. But I grew up with two great grandmothers, a great uncle, and four great aunts as well.” She looked at Querl. “I didn’t meet you until I went forward in time to find out what happened to my father.”</p><p>Alex hugged her. “Kara is going to flip.”</p><p>Lena nodded her head. “But it looks like your powers are returning thankfully.”</p><p>Aphrodite smiled softly. “Yeah. Because if more show up we are going to have a big problem without Super Girl to help us with.”</p><p>Querl looked at her and quietly watched her. “I will get you one of those suits for you.” He headed towards the door.</p><p>Aphrodite followed after him.</p><p>Jon looked at Alex and Lena. “What is that about?”</p><p>Lena filled him in. “Seems there are still feelings between then.”</p><p>Alex nodded her head. “Yeah, this will be fun to watch and stay out of too.”</p><p>Querl Dox walked outside and sighed softly.</p><p>Aphrodite walked out beside him and looked up skywards. “The sky is still lovely isn’t it?”</p><p>“Yes, it is.” Querl looked at her. “I don’t know about this.” He pointed to her and then himself. “Even before knowing your Kara’s daughter.”</p><p>“I get it. Trust me I get it.” Aphrodite sighed softly. “I was scared coming back in time and running into you again. But that night I vanished I begged and pleaded with my mother to let me stay and tell you the whole truth. But she refused and dragged me back kicking and screaming.” She leaned against the side of the building. “There was something I was going to tell you that night. And nothing has changed for me either with it either.”</p><p>Querl turned his head and stared at her. “What?”</p><p>Aphrodite didn’t turn towards him as she spoke. “I love you.” She swallowed hard before she turned and looked at him.</p><p>Querl just stood there staring at her.</p><p>Aphrodite leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. “We should relearn about each other.” She turned and quickly walked back inside.</p><p>Querl stood there blinking slowly before he reached up and gently touched his cheek that she kissed. “Naughty queen.” He said with a slow smirk on his lips as he turned and walked away.</p><p>THE END!</p><p>And the times keep happening.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do hope everyone reads all the stories so they know what is going on. As Lucifer and Chloe are about to get a surprise in the next story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>